Pokemon HG and SS: La nueva aventura
by kmy the hedgehog
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de 2 jovenes entrenadores que van a enfrentar el reto de ser el campeon de la liga Kanto y Johto conociendo a rivales compañeros en esta nueva aventura,pesimo summary, Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola les presento un nuevo fic para honrar a… Mi Pokémon Silver (GB, Se me perdió T0T fue LA TRAJEDIA MAS GRANDE DE MI VIDA) y Mí recién comenzado Pokémon Heartgold (Calificación: UN JUEGAZO).

Mejor dejo que lean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(_New bark town_).-.-.-.

Era un día soleado en New bark town, había un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en cierta casa, dormía nuestra protagonista pero no iba a seguir la paz y la tranquilidad porque un pelinegro con ojos de color dorados, iba hacia la donde la chica, con un balde de agua y….

-AAHHHHHHH-Grita la joven de pelinegra ya despierta y con el cabello pegado graciosamente a su cara- Y A TI QUE TE PASA HIBIKI.

-Alex-chan a mi no me culpes, Pues tu mamá me dijo que te despertara para ir a ver nuestro primer Pokémon- dice con una sonrisa.

-PERO NO TENIAS QUE… Espera un momento-gira automáticamente al calendario que tenía un Pikachu y ve el día que era 6 de febrero-Porque no viniste antes- Dice la chica que responde al nombre de Alex mientras corre al baño a vestirse.

-Pero que olvidadiza eres, bueno te espero abajo con tu madre-Dice mientras baja a esperarla con la madre de esta-.

POV Alex

AGH, porque tenía que desvelarme jugando en la wii (N/A: Espérenlo algún día la tendré) ahora voy a llegar tarde, bueno será mejor que me presente soy Alexandra pero para cortar Alex, todos me dicen Alex, hasta mi mamá, bueno soy pelinegra, ojos platinados(N/A: Como los de Platinium solo que no son dorado-plateado, sino es azul-plateado) camiseta roja con mangas largas con cuello blanco, un short negro, zapatos blancos y media negras y un gorra negra con amarillo.

Bueno será mejor bajar rapidito, no quiero quedarme sin Pokémon.

Cuando baje vi a mi madre y a Ethan o como yo le digo para molestarlo Hibiki-kun hablando hasta que mi madre me ve-.

-Chicos están listo, ya antes de que se vayan tomen un bolso, su trainer card- nos dice mi mamá mientras nos da-.

-Ahora vayan que el Prof. Elm los espera- Dice para dejarnos ir-.

Íbamos al laboratorio del Prof. Elm cuando veo que Ethan se me adelanta, pero no entra, va al costado de el laboratorio y…

POV Normal

El pelinegro se acerco y vio a un pelirrojo que susurro

-Con que este es el famoso laboratorio del - dice hasta que se da cuenta que lo estaban observando- y tú que estas mirando-dice mientras empuja a nuestro pelinegro haciéndolo caer-.

-Auch, eso dolió- dice sobando su parte afectada (El pobre cayo sentado)-.

-Eso te pasa por bobo, ~Hibiki-kun~-dice la chica-

-No me digas haci ahora llámame por mi nombre de entrenador que es….-haciendo un pequeño silencio dramático- ... Gold- dice orgulloso de su, ahora, nombre-.

-Bueno, vamos ~ _Gold-kun~_- dice para molestarlo, lográndolo con éxito-.

POV Alex

Al entrar encontramos un gran desastre papeles por doquier, mientras el estaba esperando con una sonrisa-.

-Bueno saben porque están aquí ¿no?-pregunta el Profesor Elm, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos- Bueno pero antes les voy a pedir un pequeño favor-.

-Bueno, que quiere que hagamos-dije tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de ganas de recibir su Pokémon-.

-Quiero que vayan a casa del Sr. Pokémon ya que descubrió algo nuevo, bueno aceptan- Ambos asentimos-Bueno escojan a sus Pokémons-dice mientras libera a nuestros futuros Pokémons iníciales-.

Bueno escoge primero, Alex-Chan- Me dice el idiota de mi mejor amigo Hibiki-.

Bueno veamos- Digo mientras observo a esos Pokémons, pero me pareció interesante el Pokémon de fuego haci que camino hacia él y...- Te gustaría ser mi compañero-digo sonriéndole con sinceridad mientras recibo un asentimiento de su parte-.

-bueno quieres ponerle un mote-me pregunta y Yo le responde con si-.

-Te llamare…

-Que te parece Explotaro-.

-ehh porque-.

-Porque tiene el fuego muy brillante-.

Bueno que te parece-digo para arrodillarme y ponerme a la altura del cyndaquil este solo asiente contento, mientras el fuego de su lomo se enciende-Bueno desde ahora te diré Explotaro-.

Bueno yo escojo a… totodile, que te parece eh- este le muerde y asiente-Auch tomare eso como un si, bueno te llamare… Mordisco-.

-Bueno jóvenes promesas vayan con cuidado, la casa del Sr. Pokémon está al norte de ciudad cerezo, si sus Pokémons se debilitan aquí los pueden curar-señala a una maquina- esta máquina la manejo fácilmente con mi computadora-.

Claro-decimos antes de retirarnos-.

Afuera al salir encontramos a Lyra-chan, una chica con unas grandes coletas y siempre acompañada con un marill está al vernos nos dice- Chicos que lindos Pokémons porque no se lo enseñan a sus padres, bueno chicos luego nos vemos-dice para irse corriendo con marill detrás de ella.

Bueno ella tiene razón debemos decirles a nuestros padres verdad, vamos y nos encontramos aquí- digo y recibo un sí de Gold, mientras va corriendo a su casa-.

Bueno, ven Explotaro para que conozca a mi madre- digo sonriente y este me regresa la sonrisa. (N/A: Aww a que es muy mono no?)

POV normal

Estaba caminando a su casa seguida el Pokémon, cuando entro su madre se acerco a ella y cogió el Pokémon en brazos.

-ah que mono, te lo dio el Prof. Elm y bueno ahora toma el pokegear llego de el taller-.

-ah, gracias mamá, bueno adiós pero me das a mi Pokémon-.

-Claro toma, te deseo suerte y toma- me da unos Max repelente-.

Mientras se retiraba de su casa seguida de su compañero, afuera estaba esperándola su compañero de viaje, Gold.

-Ya nos podemos ir-.

-Claro-.

Ya se estaban retirando hasta que...

-Esperen-El profesor había salido a alcanzarlos- Esperen si ocurre algo, los llamare-.

Bueno así empezaron cruzando la ruta hasta llegara ciudad cerezo, un viejito los obligo a ir con él y les dio un mapa y unas deportivas mientras estaban curando a sus Pokémons estaban descansando en el centro en un sofá-.

Ya retirándose del CP (Así llamare al Centro Pokémon) pasaron la ruta hasta llegar a la casa del Sr. Pokémon-.

-Alex, entra ahí yo me quedo afuera a entrenar un rato-.

-Eso sí que no, vamos los 2 juntos-.

-Ash, está bien vamos-.

Iban entrando encontraron a un hombre de cabello blanco con traje café y en una computadora una persona más-.

-Ustedes son los que envió el Prof. Elm-.

- Si, somos nosotros-.

-Bueno esto es lo que quiero que investigue-dándoles una capsula de vidrio y adentro un huevo Pokémon- En la guardería encontraron este huevo-.

-Bueno nos vamos-.

- esperen un momento-nos detiene un hombre mayor con una bata blanca-Son entrenadores Pokémon-.

-Recién vamos a comenzar nuestro viaje-.

-Bueno tomen esto-dándoles una tableta de color rojo-esto les va ayudar en su viaje, esto es una pokedex registra los datos de los Pokémon automáticamente, bueno me voy a mi programa de radio pero antes si quieren que evalué su pokedex les doy mi numero-.

-Adiós-.

Ya saliendo de la casa recibieron la llamada de un desesperado -.

-Chicos ocurrió una tragedia o como pudo pasar esto-.

-Que paso-Dice la chica-.

-Sniff sniff por favor vengan rápido y les cuento-.

-Yo me voy adelantando-Dice la pelinegra-.

-Bueno espérame en el Lab-.

Pov Gold.

Cuando ella se fue, me dirigí al CP a dejar mis Pokémon hasta que recibo una llamada

-Gold, me escuchas, soy yo Alex, ven rápido al Lab... Les dije que no fui yo y tengo derecho a una llamada, bueno apúrate….. Fin de la llamada-.

Después de eso Salí corriendo con mi Pokémon hasta la entrada a cherrygrove city donde me encontré al mismo pelirrojo del laboratorio- .

- … tu eres quien ha recibido un Pokémon en el laboratorio ¿no? Vaya desperdicio dárselo a alguien tan enclenque como tu… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No entiendes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo? Bien, no me dejas alternativa… yo también tengo un buen Pokémon. Voy a enseñarte lo que quiero decir-.

(N/A: Si quiere ponga la canción Pokémon rival battle Pokémon HG/SS)

-Sal Chikorita-Ese es el Chikorita del Lab.-Penso Gold-.

-Ve totodile.

-Totodile arañazo-eso le quito la mitad de sus ps por ser yo de nivel 8.

-Chikorita placaje

-otra vez, arañazo.

-Chist... Has ganado a pesar de estar en las últimas... Chikorita placaje.

-totodile uno más y lo debilitamos usa rage.

-He ganado

(

N/A:ya pueden quitar la música)

-… ¿Quieres saber quién soy yo? Pues… Soy el entrenador más fuerte del mundo…-volvió a colocarse el pelo, con el mismo movimiento de antes. Me ponía ía... era... una tarjeta de entrenador, la del chico al que acababa de ganar. Apenas llegué a verla cuando él mismo me la quitó de las manos-. Dame eso! Es mi ficha de entrenador que se me ha caído, Mmmm… ¿has visto mi nombre?-.

Después de eso, Salí volado, literalmente, al Lab y me encuentro a un policía diciendo cosas de que Alex-chan se había robado un Pokémon hasta que entro y digo…

Pov normal

-Hey! no corras tanto!, Ella no tiene nada que ver con el robo. El ladrón es un pelirrojo con el que combatí-Dice el pelinegro-.

Ehm? ¿Dices que has combatido con él? No sabrás su nombre-dice el policía-.

-Si lose, su nombre es… Silver.

-Bien gracias por tu colaboración

-Y gracias por soltarme-Dice la pobre chica que tenia las muñecas un poco rojas.-Bueno profesor aquí esta lo que me pidió.

La chica le dio el huevo del señor Pokémon a Elm, que lo recibió encantado, Iban hacia ciudad Malva. Desafiarían al líder del gimnasio, Así que cogieron más provisiones, algo más de ropa, y ya estaban listos para dar comienzo a la aventura.

N/a:Este fue el prologo espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews o sino una banana se ira a la basura y no quieren q Len kagamine sufra o no.

Bueno, Nos leemos pronto

Equipo de Alex

Explotaro

Naturaleza: placida

Encontrado a nivel 5

Un poco cabezota

Habilidad mar llamas

Movimientos

1.-placaje

2.- Malicioso

3.-Pantalla humo

Equipo De Gold

Mordisco

Naturaleza: Picara

Travieso

Torrente

1.-arañazo

2.-Rage

3.-malicioso


	2. Primera medalla y un huevo

Yo: Hola de nuevo criaturitas de Arceus, aquí otro capítulo de mi historia por si acaso me olvide decir que encada ciudad van a regalar al menos un Pokémon como en Pokémon sacred Gold and storm Silver que ya jugué haci que empecemos

Gold: Cabe aclarar mi nombre no es cierto ¬¬.

Yo: Ops casi lo olvido n-nu, la confusión de su nombre dilo tu Alex.

Alex: Hai n-n, su nombre verdadero es Ethan Hibiki pero desde ahora se lo llamara Gold para evitar cualquier confusión n-n.

Los Tres: Go for Ready... Go

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..Ciudad malva**

Ciudad Malva era como lo que habían imaginado. Les costaba ambos jóvenes admitir que apenas había salido de Pueblo Primavera, quizás un par de veces, a Ciudad Cerezo para ir a comprar pero, aparte de eso, nunca habían dejado ir a una ciudad grande solos.

Ambos jóvenes habían dado un paso a ciudad malva de una vez fueron al centro Pokémon curar a sus Pokémons.

-Oye Gold vuelvo enseguida voy a conocer un poco la ciudad- dice oji-platino.

-Esta bien-dice para dejar ir a la chica.

Al salir se dio cuenta la ciudad no era muy grande tenía unas cuantas casa, un CP, un tienda, obviamente el Gim, y una gran torre al estar paseando se dio cuenta a un grupo de gente alrededor de una caja que decía Pokémons gratis y dentro de la caja había unos cuantos Pokémons _(Yo: para ser específicos todas las evoluciones de eevee),_ a todos se los llevaron a excepción de un pequeño zorrito café con cuello esponjado blanco cola café esponjada con la punta blanca, todos los que pasaban por ahí lo veían pero nadie se lo llevaba haci que se acerco al pequeño Pokémon con una sonrisa.

-Pequeño quieres venir conmigo – dice la pelinegra agachándose para recogerlo a lo que el Pokémon un poco sorprendido de que alguien se lo lleve, acepta contento.

-Bueno vamos al centro Pokémon para ver a Gold- este solo asiente y se sube a mi hombro.

La chica fue corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja así al CP para enseñarle a su mejor amigo el Pokémon.

-Gold, mira a mi nuevo compañero- dice emocionada mientras le enseña al Pokémon.

-Wow, es extraño ver a un eevee por aquí- dice sorprendido el de ojos ámbar al ver el extraño Pokémon en manos de su amiga.

-Ehh, eevee… eres un eevee- dice ella extrañada, el Pokémon mueve su cola y asiente.

-Sí, un eevee un Pokémon de la región Kanto, es muy raro encontrarlo salvaje en Johto-explica con sabiduría el pelinegro.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a entrenar a la torre bellsprout a entrenar antes de enfrentarnos al líder de ciudad malva-dice lista y emocionada la chica.

Ambos llegaron a la torre Bellsprout, decidieron entrar. Parecía emocionado dando vueltas por allí, A lo tonto, llegaron hasta arriba de la torre. Había un par de monjes más, que insistieron en retarnos a un combate, llegaron hasta el fondo, pensando en mirar por las ventanas desde donde, seguro, se podría ver al menos hasta la siguiente ciudad, pero entonces...

-Eres fuerte, chico. Peleas bien, pero quizás no deberías tratar así a tus...

-¿Mis qué, viejo? No tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo criar a mis Pokémon después de cómo han quedado los tuyos -´_esa voz¨_ pensaba nuestro querido Prota (Protagonista).

Siento que hayan tenido que ver este espectáculo, chicos. La gente así debería darse cuenta de que no está haciendo las cosas bien-dice el señor un poco enojado con el Rival del pelinegro.

Hablaron un poco más. Resultó que era de alguna manera la autoridad de la torre, y me preguntó si podría ver hasta dónde llegaba mi unión con los Pokémon con un combate. Ninguno de los 2 se iban a negar a un combate: el tipo era duro, y no me había encontrado con un hoothoot antes, pero no tuvimos muchos contratiempos y el cyndaquil de la chica había evolucionado a quivala. Parecía satisfecho, y una vez acabada la batalla me dio una MT, Destello, y una Cuerda Huida. Si seguía con la aventura seguramente me metiera en un par de cuevas más, y posiblemente la necesitarían más adelante, así que le dimos las gracias por todo y salieron de allí.

Al salir fueron rápidamente a curar sus Pokémons para ir a retar al gimnasio, llegaron al gimnasio la chica demasiado entusiasmada se fue por la parte de cristal tratando de no caer y logro llegar con el líder de gimnasio.

-¿Así que una nueva aspirante, eh? Bonita por cierto, pero tienes agallas para pensar que podrás derrotar a un líder de gimnasio.

La chica de tanta palabrería le tiro una piedrita que estaba tirada en el piso, Pequeña. A la cara.

-Bien, mensaje captado -volvió a colocarse el pelo y me miró a la chica -. ¡Prepárate!

-Sal pidgey- dice el líder para empezar combate.

-Sal Explotaro- dice a lo que sale su fiel quivala.

-Pigdey, ataque arena- dice el Falkner.

-Explotaro, esquiva y usa ascuas- el Pokémon esquiva rápidamente el ataque para lanzar un ascua, quemando al pigdey en el proceso y quitándole la mitad de sus ps.

-Pigdey respiro-dados Falkner

-Explotaro, ataque rápido-debilitándolo ya que lo ataco antes de usar respiro.

-Bien preciosa haber si puedes con esto, sal pigdeotto- dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Regresa, sal eevee-el Pokémon sale con una sonrisa.

-eevee, ataque rápido

-Evitar pigdeotto

-Eevee, otra vez ataque rápido- este se acerca rápido y le da un placaje que lo debilita enseguida por critical hit.

-Agh, como pude perder, bueno linda te ganaste esta medalla con esto puedes usar golpe roca y toma este como regalo-le da una TM- esto es la TM Respiro ve a la siguiente ciudad esta te puede servir pero recuerda solo se usa una vez-dice el líder con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-mientras guarda su medalla.

A lo que ve que Gold presencio la batalla de gimnasio.

-Wow que buena batalla yo también lo voy a desafiar espérame en el Cp.- dice con una sonrisa

-Claro.

La chica bajo con sus Pokémons contenta de haber conseguido su primera medalla, eso era el primer paso para convertirse en campeona.

Espero a su compañero de viaje mientras jugaba con sus Pokémons llego el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro iba a preguntar pero solo le enseño su medalla y fue a curar a sus Pokémons.

-Oye vamos a la siguiente ciudad sii- dice la joven haciendo una cara de perro triste.

-Claro, pero de hacer esa cara- un poco sonrojado al ver la carita de perro triste de la chica.

-Gracias-Dice abrasando al chico con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojándolo más.

-B-bueno- aun sonrojado hasta que sonó el pokegear.

_Les puedo pedir un favor, vayan a la Tienda por favor y recojan al huevo._

_Fin de la llamada_

Ambos fueron a la tienda y encontraron al padre de Lyra.

-¡chicos! Te he estado buscando -era el padre de Lira y ayudante de Elm, con el pelo alborotado y la bata sucia. -. El profesor Elm me ha mandado muy emocionado mucho y me ha mandado a que te dé esto –le tendió a la chica algo que reconoció enseguida: era el Huevo que le llevo al , en una especie de cápsula especial para protegerlo. Es mejor que te lo quedes, eclosionará antes si va con Pokémon sanos. Y que cuando nazca, le gustaría que fueses a enseñárselo. Yo mejor me vuelvo ya... tendré que echar a lavar esta bata. Cuídense -y si ven a Lira, denle un abrazo de mi parte-ambos asintieron ese señor sí que los querían ambos.

Al salir del la tienda iban a si a la ruta 32sin darse cuenta de que una mujer, escondida, sonreía.

-. -. -. -. -. -. - .. -. -. -. -. -. -

La Ruta 32 era larga. Por suerte, al final había otro Centro en el que pudieron parar a descansar unas horas. Según el mapa, Pueblo Azalea ya no quedaba muy lejos. Sólo tenía que atravesar una pequeña cueva, seguramente llena de seguramente entrenadores, y Zubats. Muchos Zubats.

Al llegar la salida después de batallas salieron de la cueva se escuchaba alguien discutir algo más adelante.

-¿¡Disuelto?! Nunca llegamos a irnos del todo. El equipo Rocket siempre vuelve.

-P-pero ese chico, Red... hace años...

-Nos hemos reformado. Ahora somos más, más organizados, más fuertes, y esta vez no podrán pararnos, ¿me oyes? Así que vuelve al pueblo y déjanos en paz. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer.

Había un recluta. Uniforme negro, R naranja, gorra, y enfrente de él, un señor, seguramente ciudadano de Azalea, se marchó, corriendo.

Algo raro estaba pasando, y aunque no sabían lo que podía llegar a hacer ese tal _Team Rocket _y lo que no después de eso ambos entraron a ciudad Azalea.

* * *

Yo: Bueno hasta aqui espero les guste

Gold:Recuerden dejar reviews o sino se tirara un banana a la basura no quieren que Len Kagamine sufra o si.

Yo:Gold eres tierno aveces sabes-abrasandolo-ademas eres mi protagonista favorito.

Gold:Bueno lo que digas.

Alex:Y a mi, no me quieres T.T.

Yo:Si te quiero si eres de mi creacion.

Alex:Ahh es verdad BUeno adios


End file.
